Cute Beast
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been friends ever since they were little and Lucy has always been taking care of him. When they were in middle school Natsu became a model Lucy has never seen him model before but when she does she misses her childish Natsu will she stay with him or does he not nedd her anymore?


ohayo minna! here is a one shot based of a mang called "Koakuma Lion." its really good and it reminded me of Natsu and Lucy.

please review

* * *

"What a show off." Lucy Heartfillia currently in her second year of high school said looking at a picture of a model, at her kitchen table. She tore out the page with the models photo on it and glued it into a scrap book with other pictures of the same model. The picture was of Natsu Dragneel he was one of the most popular high school models right now and super-hot.

"I better wake him up now." she thought out loud putting the scrapbook away. She then walked up to her bedroom where a certain pink haired male was sleeping.

"Natsu! Hey Natsu! It's time to wake up!" She said loudly as she tried to shake him awake.

"Luce?" Natsu asked sleepily.

'Why was the super famous Natsu Dragneel sleeping in her bed?' you may ask, well the answer is simple.

They were neighbouring childhood friends. He often crept into her room when she was asleep and slept hugging her close to his side.

They had been close ever since they were kids, in middle school he had started working as a model and ever since then his popularity has grown to the point where he's even been on the cover of some very famous magazines.

When he's modelling he looks like a completely different guy but in reality…

"Luuuuucy! ~"he said grabbing her in a hug and shoving his face into her chest. "I'm still sleepy."

…He's really childish and a total handful.

"So let's sleep together Lucy." He said with his heart warming grin as she blushed.

"Stupid! Get off my chest!" She yelled about to hit him when she realised he had fallen asleep again. "Don't fall asleep! Get ready for school!"

"No you're so comfy." He said stubbornly while snuggling closer to her and still being half asleep.

So Lucy started to unbutton his shirt and lay out his clothes for the day, Natsu had started leaving some clothes at her place ever since he first started his sneaking into her bed habit and always brought over a fresh pair of clothes when he came over during the night. Lucy helped him brush his hair into its usual spiky mess lead him to the bathroom to brush his teeth then went to get started on their breakfast while Natsu climbed out her window and into his room to get his stuff for school.

* * *

As they walked to school Lucy couldn't help but say "You are definitely not a morning person are you Natsu?" She laughed

"Nah no matter how hard I try I can't get up when I sleep in your bed, it's so comfy~. But if it's you who wakes me up Luce I guess I could like it." He grinned at her.

"Natsu you… are really a handful, sleep in your own bed!" she said walking ahead.

"But Lucy! It's so comfortable! And I get lonely if you are not there!" he whined. Natsu never meant anything by it, it was like a brother-sister relationship and she doesn't exactly hate it but...

"Hey Luce! Come on I'll race ya!" Natsu said taking off in front of her.

* * *

When they finally did get to school after Natsu had stop gloating about winning the race Lucy's friends surrounded her as Natsu went to his class.

"Look at this! Look at this! Natsu-kun is in the new issue of Sorcerer's weekly!" Mirajane said shoving the picture in Lucy's face. A lot of girl were reading the exact same magazine and drooling at how hot Natsu looked.

"Doesn't he look really hot?" she said with her signature gleam in her eye. Mirajane was a famous matchmaker in their school, if she thought you looked good with someone; she would make sure you two got together.

"You know he's a spoiled kid and you still say that?" Lucy said laughing at her friends disappointed face.

"Nah Lu-chan he's still really cool when he models." Levy said siding with Mira on this one. She wanted to see Lucy and Natsu get together too; it was so obvious they liked each other.

"Yeah and you think his childish side is cute too. Don't you Lucy?" Lisanna said helping out her sister. She and Mira were the famous 'Matchmaking Strauss Sisters!' and their project was still Natsu and Lucy codename: NaLu. "And we only get to see that part thanks to you Lucy." she continued on.

"Eh?" Lucy said.

"He only becomes so openly spoiled towards you Lu-chan." Levy explained.

"_Only to me?" _she thought, she had never thought of it like that before but-

A voice from the doorway of the classroom interrupted her thought. "Luuucy~!" Natsu said walking into the classroom.

"My button came off!" he said holding up a button that had fallen off his shirt. "Sew it on for me?" he said sweetly as he smiled at her, causing some of the fan girls in her class to go "Awwww!"

"Natsu?"

"Speak of the devil." Mira said smirking.

"Natsu." a deadly voice said from the doorway.

"E-E-Erza! Lucy help me!" Natsu squealed throwing himself into Lucy's arms and shaking in fear as the student council president radiated a menacing aura.

"What have I told you about hanging around this classroom after the bell's gone? Go back to your own class!" she said threateningly.

"A-aye!" Natsu said but didn't let go of Lucy.

"Lucy please take him back to his class." Erza sighed seeing that the boy wouldn't let go of her anytime soon.

As soon as they got outside the door Natsu started pulling her up towards the rooftop.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy squealed.

"You said you'd fix my button for me." he pouted. "And I wanna sleep; you know I can't sleep without you." he said opening the door to the rooftop. He took off his shirt, he wore a tank top underneath so he was not completely shirtless, and handed it and the button to her before laying his head down in her lap.

"Natsu! I have to go to class! I'll fix it later!" Lucy said trying to wake him up but Natsu was too deeply asleep.

But as she looked at his sleeping face she thought about what the girls had said. If he really did only act spoiled towards her…_ 'I think that actually makes me happy.'_

When she finished sewing the button back on, she looked down at the sleeping boy on her lap. "_His bangs are covering his eyes."_ She thought as she brushed it back from his eyes.

Natsu scrunched his face up and Lucy pulled her hand back thinking she had woken him. "Lucy." he sighed in his sleep.

'_Whoa. That scared me.'_ Then she realised something. _'Wait, why my name?!'_She thought as he face turned bright red and her heartbeat accelerated. _'He only called my name. Why does it make me this excited? What is happening to me? My heart has been like this a lot lately. What does it mean?'_

* * *

Lucy was doing homework when she heard a knock on her door, she opened it up to see Natsu's little sister Wendy.

"Hey Wendy. What's up?" Lucy asked the adorable little girl holding a white cat.

"Hello Lucy-san. Natsu forgot this, he said it was clothes for the photo shoot and I have to take Charle to the vet. Could you please take this to him Lucy-san?" She asked sweetly.

Lucy could never resist this adorable little girl. "Leave it to me I've got nothing on right now so it's fine." she said smiling.

"Really? Thank you so much Lucy-san!" Wendy said handing her the clothes. "Sorry for the trouble!"

"Don't worry about it. You make sure that Charle is alright okay?"

"Okay thank you!" Wendy said handing her the address of the studio and running off.

* * *

Once Lucy finally found the right studio she wondered what it would be like. This was her first time seeing one of Natsu's photo shoots.

AS she walked in she couldn't help but be amazed at what she saw. _'Natsu?!'_

She had never seen him like this before he looked so intense and sensual, not at all like the childish Natsu she knew. He didn't look funny and he didn't look like a show off he was like a real professional model.

'_Amazing!' _She thought but then was struck by how weird this was. He wasn't the same Natsu it she almost couldn't believe it was the same person

"Look over here Natsu-san!" the photographer called out. He took another picture then said "That's a wrap. We'll have the other two models on set now." Two beautiful girls came on set. One had pink hair in pigtails while the other had dark skin white short hair. "Angel! Sherry! Look this way!" the photographer called.

"_Why do I feel sad?"_ she questioned as she saw the two female models pose with Natsu.

She dropped the clothes and started to walk out of the building. Natsu surrounded by beautiful models, Natsu modelling and looking cool and sexy by himself. She didn't know why but… she didn't want to see this.

She suddenly tripped over one of the cables of the lights.

"What are you doing here? You are obviously not authorised personnel making a ruckus like this." A green haired man scolded her.

"I-I'm sorry ill clean it up and leave right away!" she said bowing.

"No." the man said seriously. "Those clothes in your hand. They're for the photo shoot."

'_Crap! I must have grabbed them when I fell! And now they're all ripped!'_ she panicked.

"Freed? Lucy?" a voice called out. They both turned to see Natsu running towards them "what are you doing here Luce?"

"Wendy asked me to bring these clothes for the photo shoot." she explained.

"Thank you!" He cried out glomping her. "You really saved me there! And I'm sooooo happy to see you!"

Everyone around looked shocked at the cool sexy model acting like a five year old.

"Oh. You're his friend." Freed said "well ill excuse the clothes ripping incident for now then.

"What's going on?" two voices interrupted. The two female models Natsu was posing with before walked up to them "Is she the cause of this? Let her model then, I'm tired and I want to take a break." Sherry the pink haired girl said snottily.

"w-what but she isn-." Freed tried to protest at the same time as Lucy said "I can't possibly-."

"We said we are tired." The girl with the short white hair Angel said "do you need another reason?" she said selfishly.

"No." Freed sighed. "You come with me." He said dragging her to the dressing room.

"_HELP!" _Lucy cried mentally as they dressed her up and did her hair and makeup.

* * *

As she came out the two models from before walked past. "You're just a friend who's not good for anything, you should be ashamed." One said while the other said. "You good for squat so don't get too confident."

"Uh? Lucy-chan? Could you be a little bit more natural please?" the photographer said. Behind him Angel and Sherry were laughing as they watched her move stiffly.

"_How?! This is impossible! I wanna go home!"_ she thought as she felt like crying.

"Wow! You look really good Luce! It suits you a lot!" Natsu yelled as he hugged her from behind, then he leaned down to whisper in her ear "Be confident and leave the rest to me."

His hand cupped her chin as he tilted her head back; he brought his face close to her neck and looked at the camera with calm cool eyes. Lucy looked beautiful as her hair flew out around her and she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

'_Ah I see. The reason why I didn't want to see Natsu with those other models is because I want him to myself, because I love him.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

After the photo shoot Natsu ran up to Lucy with his usual goofy yet charming smile. "Hey Luce! Let's go home together!"

Lucy was silent as they started walking. "They said they took great pictures today. Maybe it's all thanks to you." He laughed.

"As if." She whispered.

"Huh?" Natsu said as the smile slipped of his face.

"I thought about this when I saw you modelling today...Natsu you can do anything by yourself and you are a really hot guy so from now on." Lucy said smiling sadly at him.

'_I'm not suited for him anyway I should let him do things for himself.'_

"I'll stop taking care of you."

* * *

-After one week-

Lucy sat in the classroom staring out the window as she thought. _'Natsu I wonder if he is still sleeping alright by himself.'_

Lucy had given the clothes that Natsu had always left at her house back to Wendy and had started locking her window and closing her curtains when she slept.

"Lucy! Help! It's terrible!" Levy said running into the classroom. "Gajeel just told me! Natsu hasn't been going to school or work at all! What happened to him?!"

'_What?!'_ Lucy thought before running out the classroom to Natsu's house.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she barged into his room.

He was sitting on his bed holding a pillow to his chest. "Lucy?" he asked sleepily.

Lucy almost lost her balance at seeing him like that. _'I knew it! He's being stubborn!'_

"Get over here!" she yelled grabbing him and helping him wash his hair and dress himself properly. "Idiot, what were you thinking skipping work **and **school?"

"You didn't let me sleep with you so I over slept and you didn't wake me up either." Natsu said sadly.

"Idiot." Lucy said trying not to want to be with him anymore.

"Hey Luce, did you know I started modelling because I thought it would make you happy?" Natsu said grabbing her hand and looking at her. "That's why if it makes you sad, I don't wanna do it anymore. There is no point."

"I like you when you model you look really cool but you are also so different from your usual self so I was confused. But either way if it's the childish you or the cool you, I love both sides of you!" she shouted knocking over her bag which had the photo book of Natsu's modelling photo's.

"Aren't these pictures of me? Some of them are very old too!" Natsu said grabbing some of them.

Lucy blushed bright red and said nothing.

"Oh I see." He said smirking; he pushed her down and leaned over her. "Uh-oh Luce I'm super happy now!"

"Huh?" was all she could say at his rapid change in emotion.

"Now then, I won't hold back from now on." He said smiling a little too innocently as he leaned down and started kissing her. He started kissing all around her face while Lucy squirmed underneath him blushing.

"I love you too Lucy." He whispered before capturing her lips and Lucy couldn't think anymore. It appears she had been captured by this cute beast.

* * *

-Extra-

After a while of making out Lucy was starting to get uncomfortable. "Natsu get off me!"

Natsu stuffed his face into her healthy breasts.

"Hell no!" he shouted hugging her tighter

"What?!"

"Don't worry Luce I won't go too far. Not yet anyway." He smirked as his hand grabbed her thigh.

* * *

hope you liked it! maybe you could leave me a review and maybe favourite it while you there.

unitl next time

Lnkn-chan


End file.
